ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tough Nut to Crack
Setup I love this ISNM. It's the most simple battle if you can coordinate just right, and the setup for success is also extremely flexible. Simply remember that you need someone who can bind and gravity, someone who can kite, a steadfast healer (even paladin works extremely well as a healer and backup kite), and a nice damage dealer. I'd personally recommend Blue Mage, Ranger, Dark Knight. Ranger works particularly well since he can distract the mob easiest. Black Mage is also an excellent replacement for all damage dealers, with Freeze coupled with another spell or two being the catalyst for the mob to curl. -- Bhujerba 16:21, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Battle Pattern The mob has two forms, curled and uncurled. Uncurled, it will run around randomly, you cannot generate enmity on it, and will hit everyone (hard). Curled is when you bind, and rest. At some points you may need to bind when he is uncurled if you notice mage's MP is dipping or melee's health is getting too low -- this should only be once or twice during the entire fight. -- Bhujerba 16:21, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Battle is Duoable The watch wamoura has a certain way of selecting who its target is. When the wamoura is curled up its hate generates as a normal enemies would by attacking the person with the most hate and remains that way. When the wamoura curls up, hate is no longer in play and will randomly switch targets every 1 - 2 seconds if there are two people in the battle field. If one person stands on one end of the wamoura (stay distant) and the other person stays on the opposite end (again, stay distant from the watch wamoura) then when its uncurled, it will run back and forth not hitting anyone as long as you are distant and allowing you to freely hit it from a range. The groups I have done it with successfully is 2x BLM/RDM or 2x RDM/BLM or 1x BLM/RDM + 1x RDM/BLM. Things to note: Vitrolic shower: Dangerous aoe poison tp move when curled up. It seems he uses this the most when he has 50% or less HP! Cannonball: Uses this when he has above 50% HP and is his other attack when curled up instead of Vitrolic Shower. Black magic Aspir: This spell works on the wamoura. It has MP. -- Slib, Carbuncle Server Easy Manaburn --User:Novah1 3 June 2009 BLM X 3 :*Pull with bind :*Form a large triangle :*Stick all 5 debuffs: Bio II, Poison II, Shock, Choke, Burn (Each blm can take one or two) :*When the Wamoura opens, each blm casts Aero III and then Water III. :*He will close up, Re-Bind him, and re-stick any debuffs. :*Aspir/Buff while it is bound, and wait for it to open up. :*Wamoura opens, Nuke and repeat until dead. Serves 3 Black mages. If your triangle is big enough, he should never hit you, and blink/stoneskin will make up for any accidents/bad luck in the Wamoura's movement. Tips: :*Cannonball can be easily outrun :*Vitrolic Shower is the only real danger in the fight. Whoever has hate, can run out of range while the other two blm stun it. :*Bio II will un-Bind the warmoura if it does more than 0 damage to land it. :*Gravity can be useful but it wears off quickly, and doesn't outweigh the lack of Reraise and Stoneskin Easy 5-Setup It's very easy using following setup: 2x BLM/RDM, WHM/SMN, PLD/WAR, RDM/BLM. :PLD engages and aggroes Mob, without attacking, and tries to get out of range as long as he has hate to avoid AoE going of. :RDM and BLMs stay away from each other around the circle. :As soon as Warmoura goes to Flee-mode, both BLM cast Blizzaga II, followed by a Bind from RDM - noone attacks or casts damage-spells after Bind. About 30 sec later both BLM cast Blizzaga II again, Mob will go to curled mode soon after. :WHM should stay in center of circle all the time to be able to Erase and Cure all members without having to care about being out of range. :Doing it this way, the mob should be finished after 4-5 slow/flee-circles. ::(Perhaps /WHM would suit better for BLMs to get access to Stoneskin) --Calvagh 00:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Fight Strategy The Watch Wamoura is curled up at the start of the fight. Have your tank voke and kite (Gravity and Bind work making this easier). Spread the mages out away from each other so the Wamoura will have a long way to go to hit them while in form two. It is also a good time to Aspir it while it's curled up. When it uncurls all melee should engage. I recommend /nin for the melee but I did this with a pld tank and he was fine. Keep the mob gravitied and DoT'd and nuke away until he curls up again. At this time rest mp if needed or Aspir and wait for him to uncurl. We beat this in under 10 minutes by the last round with no real difficulties in a party of blu, war, pld, rdm, whm, and blm. Manaburning would probably be possible if the mages were all /nin. More Info 12/12 on this ISNM, after alot of deaths finally figured out how to do this with no real problems. Setup blm x2, nin x 2, rdm, whm. At the start of the fight have rdm gravity, bind then tank run in voke and kite, have mages spread out on all sides, don't keep any of them together. When it uncurls blms hit it with Freeze then blizzaga II, has almost no resistance to ice spells but heavily resists all others, and melee engage. after this volley it should curl up again, rdm rebind and gravity tank voke. Keep maximum distance vitrolic acid does high damage and 30/hp a tic burn can easily kill your tanks if they're too close but will fail if nobodies in range. When it uncurls repeat the freeze, blizzaga II cycle and have melees re-engage and if it starts to attack you run away from it, it will change targets usually before it even gets a hit in, the same goes for melee if it starts to attack just run away a little til it changes targets, you want it to be changing targets as much as possible. Hate absolutely can't be held when it's uncurled so blms nuke away and whm get all the cures in you need to, and if somebody gets hit with vitrolic acid erase as quickly as possible, with the mages spread out it's usually so confused as to who to hit it won't do much damage. Rdm keep up refreshes, and when it's curled gravity and bind. Blms aspir when it's curled up. After 3 to 4 curl/undcurls it should be dead, should take about 6 minutes with no real problems. Additional Info 5/6 on these runs. Lost was due to people being unfamilar with this ISNM. Party setup was blu/nin, whm/blm, rdm/blm, rdm/whm, blm/rdm and war/blu (axe and shield). After the second successful run, blu left. War kept hate easily and took less dmg going in on a pld style tanking setup. During its uncurled mode, which I refered to as 'super' mode, we kepted a good amount of distance to let the war and blu(while he was still there) melee and use blue magic, which safely kept the mob away from the rest of us. Runs after blu leaving, rdms and blm worked a bind order which greatly took down the dmg we taken and allowed the war to keep hate at a higher chance. Even my own Banishga II did about 200 points in damage to it. Also keeping Regen II on dd helped along with erase for Burn when the mob did Vitrolic Acid before getting a safe enough distance for no valid targets. Our best time was 9 minutes 41 seconds on the final run with 5 people. Akashimo of Seraph. Manaburn Setup X5 Black Mage X1 Red Mage When inside Stoneskin and Blink ( Red Mage ). Red mage runs in gravitys and then binds the target. After this is finished wait untill it uncurls. When it is uncurled nail it with DoT's and nukes made of Ice Elementals. The RDM should be able to hold the monster down when not in Super mode. Repeat and you manaburned it. --Vaughands 02:09, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Duoable or Trioable I did this ISNM with a friend we were, RDM/BLM and BLM/RDM. We did this with barely any equip, i think i had staves and AFhat and body (RDM; even then my nukes did ok damage), he had staffs and some earrings and we won in about 22 mins, ofcourse reading the manaburn guide above we were surprised but we did it again in a trio and succeeded with just me dieing. In full gear with 2xBLM and 1xRDM we won easily also. Buffs first; BLM cast; Blink and whatever else it has. RDM cast; Stoneskin/Blink/phalanx and haste on itself (refresh if you want), refresh the BLMs and head to the mob. Basically the RDM casts Gravity/Bind/DoT spells on the mob and the BLMs nuke, keep away from each other but in range to cast, as the thing just runs in circles or as i noticed on one run he started getting closer to me and using cannonball or this DoT move which seemed to break through stoneskin easily stopping resting so be careful and keep Gravity on at the least and bind whenever you can, refresh if in range, both Drain to cure yourselves unless you really need hp then RDM run within casting range to BLM but keep the distance from each other large. Aspir and Drain as much as posible (For RDM i suggest ES; Aspir, to keep your mp goin), my friend used AM which seemed effective, If using this strategy there is a chance of death as it may not work for everybody. I suggest you try this strategy if others are not obtainable, we are 2/2 on it at this point but that may have been sheer luck. Definitely Trioable --X e n i t h 12:10, 26 May 2008 (PDT) Successful Trio with Blm/Whm, Sch/Rdm and Rdm/Whm. Alternative would be 2x Blm with either Rdm or Whm subjobs, and a Rdm with any subjob, Or even 2 BLM/ and a SCH/RDM. Keep gravity on the watcher at all times. It also helps to Bind him. Just keep kiting him around and have your BLMs and/or SCH just keep nuking when he's uncurled and you should have little trouble defeating him. A good trio can get through this in about 10 or 11 minutes taking minimal damage. Very much duoable --Ajito 01:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Just did 2 fights with me as BLM/WHM and a friend as SCH/RDM. Used the duo strategy outlined above; one stands in the east of the main circular area and the other stands at the west. Opened with Bind and Gravity, wait for uncurl and nuke the living daylights out of it, Bind and Gravity on curl up, Aspir, rinse and repeat. Both fights took ~15 minutes, no danger at all.